


Would You Like To?

by phantomlove908



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Mushy, nervous will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Will asks Hannibal if he wants to go watch "Doctor Strange".





	

Hannibal was in his office working on some files when Will knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The younger man was slightly flustered as he opened the door. "Hey. So um."

"Hello, dear. What's wrong?"

"Are you, um, almost done?"

The doctor responded with a small smile, "Yes, dear. Why, is there something you'd like to do?" He knew what he wanted to ask, but he kept pushing the other man.

"So um," he took a deep breath, "Mads Mikkelsen is one of my favorite actors."

"Of course I know he is, love."  His strong resemblance with the Danish actor was one of the reasons why Will was so attracted to Hannibal in the first place, but he then fell in love with the person he actually was.

Will blushed deeply, "Uh, yes. So, he's in a movie that came out recently. It's 'Doctor Strange'. So, um, yeah. Would you like to go and watch it with me?"

"I would love to. I should be finishing in about five minutes, you should start getting prepared."

Will responded with a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said, almost coming out as a whisper.

"Always, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I want to make a Tumblr for my writing, then I remember I'm not cool enough to do one.
> 
>  
> 
> ****UPDATE****  
> Thanks to the encouragement I have received, I made one. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomlove908


End file.
